State of the art tourniquet systems are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,106,002 to Hogue, Jr., 4,321,929 to Lemelson et al, 4,469,099 to McEwen, 4,479,494 to McEwen, 4,520,819 to Birmingham et al, 4,520,820 to Kitchin et al, 4,548,198 to Manes, 4,635,635 to Robinette-Lehman, 4,637,394 to Racz et al, 4,671,290 to Miller et al, 4,691,738 to McCune, 4,773,419 to Tountas, 4,979,953 to Spence, 5,048,536 to McEwen, 5,181,522 to McEwen.